Like a Boss
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Fifty Drabbles showcasing Tsuna as a boss.
1. First Kiss

Welcome to Like a Boss the new story containing fifty drabbles involving Tsuna as a boss.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. If it did, 1827 would be canon bitch.

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **First Kiss

**Characters: **Lambo, Tsuna, Reborn 

Tsuna was shifting through a pile of papers on his desk – as he usually did – when the door to his office burst open.

"Hayato, I don't have time to-" having expected his storm guardian to be complaining about Yamamoto again, he was surprised to find Lambo standing in the doorway looking lost. "Lambo, what do you need?"

"Tsuna-nii, I-I…" the fifteen year old stuttered. Tsuna watched as his hand moved up to his lips and his fingers brushed them gently. "Tsuna-nii, he kissed… he kissed me…"

Tsuna's eyes scrunched together, "Who kissed you?"

"R-Reborn kissed me, Tsuna-nii," Lambo declared, "and I don't know what to do."

Tsuna's eyes widened a fraction of an inch – he'd known something was going on with Reborn and Lambo but he hadn't known it was…he hadn't known it was this. After a moment, he stood up, "I'm almost finished here, why don't I take you out for lunch and we can talk about this?"

Lambo nodded numbly as Tsuna placed a hand on his small of his back and led him out of the room.


	2. Final

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Final

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi, Gokudera

"I've had it," Tsuna growled. The papers on his desk fluttered as he stood. Grabbing his phone, he dialed the only person he knew who would know what to do.

"Yeah?" Gokudera answered. Tsuna could practically see his storm sitting in his office smoking and shifting through papers.

"Hayato if I wanted to kick someone out of the alliance," Tsuna started, "what would I have to do?"

He heard Gokudera shifting through papers before a soft 'aha.' "It says here that you'd need to get the council together and have a meeting about it," Gokudera replied.

"Call Dino, Enma, and Xanxus," Tsuna declared – referring to the Vongola council. "I doubt they'll disagree, but I won't have the Navoli attacking families under our name."

"You'll also need to inform the Navoli family and the rest of the alliance."

"Have Chrome write letters for all the allies, she's always been good with sensitive topics. I'll have Mukuro pay the Navoli's a…little visit."

Gokudera paused, ""Juudaime is that really-"

Tsuna cut him off, "I want to scare them not kill them – that's why Kyoya's not going after all."

"I'll call Chrome than."

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you, Hayato."


	3. Numb

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Numb

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi, Mukuro, Ryohei

Mukuro screamed – full of pain and agony – and his whole body arched off the table with the sound. The dull yellow glow around Ryohei's hands faded and he looked at Tsuna, "I can't do this, Tsuna. I need to sedate him."

"No!" Mukuro screeched – gripping Tsuna's arm. "No! Tsunayoshi you promised!"

Tsuna flinched away, "I know! I know I promised but you…"

"Tsuna please," Mukuro's voice was low as he spoke. "I can handle the pain but I can't handle that." He'd barely finished speaking before he leaned over the side of the bed and puked.

Tsuna and Ryohei glanced at each other before brown eyes fell, "I'm sorry, Mukuro. It has to be done."

"No!" Mukuro screeched as Ryohei grabbed a syringe. "No! No!" He thrashed in an attempt to move off the table but the built in restraints – a measure in place for proud enemy families who put up a fight about being healed after picking a fight with the Vongola and Kyoya – had already bound his wrists.

The needle pierced his arm and Mukuro's whole body relaxed as the pain from his injuries and treatment subsided. Tsuna could practically see the flashbacks flying through Mukuro's eye as the illusionist's body betrayed him. It made him sick to think he was doing the same thing to Mukuro as those…those monsters had done. Even the fact that he was doing this for his guardian's own good couldn't make that feeling so away.

"I'm going to uh… to check on Lambo," excuse himself as the glow returned to Ryohei's hands and that feeling in his stomach got worst. 

**E/n: **Head cannon Mukuro isn't fearless – he's afraid of labs and needles. He's very much affected – and not just in his warped personality – by what happened to him as a child. Head cannon Tsuna is also willing to put his guardians through their worst fears if it will do them good – that includes sedating Mukuro so he can be healed and NOT die. That doesn't mean he'll feel good about it.


	4. Broken Wings

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Broken Wings

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi, Kyoya, Hibird

"This is your fault," Kyoya hissed as he cradled the small bird in his hands. "I told you I didn't want him flying long distances!"

Tsuna began to protest, "Kyoya I didn't-"

"Don't!" Kyoya cut off. His glare made sure his boss did indeed shut up. "I told you to lock the bedroom door and double check that his cage was closed! You didn't do EITHER and he ended up flying all the way to Germany to find me!"

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna shot back. Tears welled up in his eyes and his hands thumped against his eyes – a gesture he seemed to do a lot more than usual since taking office, "I tried! I _tried _Kyoya, but I had things to deal with! Gokudera was blowing up another wall which we are going to go broke from one of these days, Lambo was crying again, and someone was screaming because they'd walked in on Mukuro's training! Besides that, Hibird only listens to you anyways!"

He could feel his boyfriends glare softening but he didn't dare say anything as he wiped at his eyes viciously – hating himself for crying over something so trivial. Kyoya let out a small huff as he turned away, letting Hibird jump from his finger to his head. As the dark haired boy left the office, he declared, "Find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"Yeah, okay," Tsuna muttered as he collapsed back into his chair.

**E/n: **Sorry this came so late in the day – it's nearly Eleven in Michigan – but my birthday is tomorrow (the twentieth) and I spent the day with my best friend, eating a cookie cake and swimming in the lake.


	5. Melody

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Melody

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato

Although it was often brushed aside by his Storm, Tsuna knew that Gokudera was a sensitive person – much more so than Yamamoto. He also knew that no matter what he said, Gokudera still loved to play the piano and that piano was one of the few ways the Storm could get all his emotions out.

So he'd asked Bianchi and a few of the maids from their family that Bianchi had given him numbers for and bought a piano made by the same person with the same wood as the one the other had learned – had met with his mother by – to play on without a glance at the price. It was one of those times when Reborn actually praised him, something he thrived on when it happened because even though he didn't understand why Reborn was his father in all but blood. The day it arrived, Yamamoto had taken Gokudera out on Tsuna's request while Mukuro, Kyoya, and Ryohei hauled it into one of the empty rooms and Chrome followed after with the bench – having insisted on helping in one way or another.

That night, Gokudera had come home to the present and almost immediately began to cry.

His fingers ghosted over the keys and he let out a soft choked, "Mom…"

Having already ushered the others out, Tsuna has begun to inch towards the door when his right hands voice floated to him, "Thank you Tsuna."

"Anytime, Hayato."

And they both knew he meant it. 

**E/n: **I can see Tsuna doing it.

As for what I said about Tsuna and Reborn, I'm thinking I'll write a one-shot about it. What do you think?


	6. Rules

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Rules

**Character: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Kyoya Hibari, Mukuro Rokudo, Ryohei Sasagawa, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Lambo Bonivo, Chrome Dokuro 

The guardians sat in the various chairs in the first row of the Allied Council Room looking at Tsuna in the seat containing the Vongola Crest.

"What are we doing here?" questioned Lambo – he'd sat himself down in the chair belonging to the Bonivo family.

Kyoya grunted from Dino's chair, "I still have things to do before this meeting starts. People to position."

"It can wait," Tsuna cut in – fixing a look on his boyfriend and Cloud guardian. "We have to talk about this."

"Talk about what exactly?" Mukuro questioned – sitting in the chair belonging to one of families they were close to in the West. "Because you weren't exactly clear in your summons."

"Apparently I need to set some guidelines for you guys so you don't start a war with the allies," Tsuna replied – setting a firm glare on Mukuro and Kyoya. "No fighting, no smoking-" his gaze locked on Gokudera who huffed, "no weapons, no box weapons, no rings, and no talking!"

"No talking?" Yamamoto questioned. "Why no talking?"

"Because every time you talk during one of these you're objecting with a boss of a powerful family!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I can't take the heart-attack you give me every time you do that! I keep thinking someone's just going to get up and shoot one of you!"

They guardians exchanged looks before Chrome spoke, "I'll keep everyone under control, Bossu."

Tsuna smiled softly, "I have no doubt about that, Chrome-chan, but it's not you I'm worried about. It's the boys that are worrying me."


	7. Chocolate

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Chocolate

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro

Chrome giggled lightly as Tsuna's finger moved from the bowl to her nose and left a brown smear on it. It was nice to be able to spend time with her boss like this sometimes, he was as much her savior as Mukuro-sama was and he was so easy to be with. Lately, he had been busy with boss things and Kyoya though, so this was the first time they had been alone in a while.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice interrupted as he popped his finger into his mouth. The duo turned to find Mukuro standing in the doorway.

Chrome blushed a dark pink and bowed twice, "H-Hello, Mukuro-sama."

Tsuna gave one of his warm smiles, "Mukuro."

"Do I not get an answer to my question?" Mukuro asked as he stepped farther into the room.

Tsuna answered with a large smile, "Lambo and Ipin are coming back from their mission today. I invited Fon-san to dinner and Chrome and I are making them a chocolate cake."

"They get a cake for completing a mission? Why don't I get chocolate?" he pouted as he moved to stick his finger in the brown batter only to have it smacked by Chrome's spatula. He looked at her with wide eyes, "C-Chrome?"

"I-I'm sorry Mukuro-sama," Chrome choked out – feeling like a horrible person for doing so, "but this was Lambo and Ipin first mission so…"

Mukuro looked at her for a minute before kissing her cheek lightly, "It's okay, Chrome. I'll wait until it's finished than." He ruffled Tsuna's hair as well before leaving the room.

Tsuna watched him leave as he combed his hair back into place, "Well that was simple."


	8. Nostalgia

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Nostalgia

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato

Lunch was the one of those times when Tsuna's life was utterly unpredictable. Someone – usually Reborn or Gokudera – always told him an hour before when he had lunch scheduled with someone else but otherwise it was always hard to tell. The inner family ate in a dining room separate from the large cafeteria where the rest of the Famiglia – maids, repairmen (because those were desperately needed), members of their individual squads, and all the rest – ate. Since people were constantly away on missions or just busy, Tsuna's lunch eating partners were constantly shifting.

On this particular day, Tsuna found the dining room occupied solely by his best friends – Hayato and Takeshi.

"Where is everyone?" he asked before turning to the maid standing – waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. "I'm in the mood for something Russian. Tell Chief he can cook whatever he wants." She gave a light bow before scurrying off.

"Kyoko and Haru are on a plane to America, seems there was a lot of tornados in the South and they wanted to help some of the kids since so many rooms in the Orphanage are opened," Hayato declared. "Turf top took Hana out, Shoichi said something about Byakuran, and because Shoichi isn't there to drag him here, Spanner is probably either not going to eat or eating in the lab."

"Mukuro is on a mission and Chrome took some of her girls to one of the Islands as a reward for their service," Yamamoto informed. "Reborn went to the shooting range and god only knows where Kyoya is."

A small smile sat on Tsuna's lips, "Then it's just us? Like it was back in school."

Hayato mumbled something that Tsuna couldn't hear and Takeshi grinned before replying, "It is, isn't it?"


	9. Heartbreak

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Heartbreak

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Rokudo Mukuro

Mukuro is the guardian that Tsuna often thinks needs his help the most and the least at the same time.

The mist guardian is more than capable of handling himself – both mentally and physically. He's given the most solo missions because Tsuna trusts him that much. But at the same time, when Mukuro breaks he is completely destroyed – something Tsuna has only seen twice (even though he knows Mukuro has night terrors) because he's determined not to involve anyone in the things those devils had done to him.

So when Tsuna opens his bedroom door to find Mukuro standing there – hair mused and eyes a distinctively different red color than normal – after one of his disappearance acts, fear courses through him because this is so uncharacteristic of the Mukuro he knows.

"Mukuro, what's wrong?" he questions – stepping out of the bedroom and closing the door softly so Kyoya doesn't wake up, which just goes to show how important this is because Mukuro would never risk Kyoya seeing him like that.

"Tsuna, in Paris-" Mukuro's voice choked up as he mentioned his favorite city. "In Paris, there's this girl that I met when I left after that mission I did with Lambo a few years ago." Tsuna's mouth twitched down as he remembered. Lambo and Mukuro had been on a friendly visit with an ally and afterwards Mukuro had pulled one of his disappearance acts and been gone for almost a month. By the end of the month, Chrome's eyes had looked permanently bloodshot and puffy and some people had begun to pressure him to put full Mist Duties on Chrome. "I wasn't going to come back Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded, "I suspected as much. You'd never left that long before."

"T-tsuna," Mukuro's voice constricted as he looked into Tsuna's eyes, "I wasn't going to come back." And it hit him like a ton of bricks what Mukuro was trying to say – the girl had been murdered.

"Oh god," Tsuna whispered. "Mukuro I'm so-"

"Don't," Mukuro cut off. "Please don't. I just want you to-"

Tsuna cut him off, "Of course. Where is he?"

"Fiji."

Tsuna hummed lightly, "I think Kyoya might have some contacts there. I'll see what he can do with the police and I'll make sure the jet is ready in the morning." Mukuro didn't say anything but the silent thank you was evident in his eyes.

(-)

**E/n: **I'm not entirely sure where this came from. I think I just wanted there to be a reason for Mukuro's manwhore-ness in my stories.


	10. Stranger

**Prompt: **Stranger

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, 

Kyoya walked into the bedroom to find Tsuna searching through his dresser and dress pants strewn across the room. He raised an eyebrow before asking, "What's going on?"

Tsuna didn't turn from the dresser as he answered, "I'm looking for my jeans. Did someone throw them out?"

"No one comes in our room but us and why would I throw you're jeans out?" Kyoya questioned as he crossed the room to Hibird's cage. "Why are you looking for them anyways?"

"I'm going to the orphanage to meet some of the new kids," Tsuna replied – throwing yet another pair of dress pants out and onto the dresser. "I don't want to creep them out with the expensive pants."

"You wear three-hundred dollar designer jeans."

"It's not like they know that."

Kyoya held his finger out so Hibird could hop off his shoulder, onto it, and then into the cage before answering, "Then why bother if they don't recognize designer brands? You're pants just look like normal dress pants."

"Kyoya," Tsuna cut in – turning to look at the elder. "These are kids who have had their parents killed in front of them, their whole life ripped apart, and some of that as been done by us. I can't just go in there looking like Vongola Decimo, most of the kids would freak out or try to assassinate me."

There was a silent moment before Kyoya returned to feeding Hibird. Tsuna sighed, "Thank you. Now help me find my jeans."


	11. Confusion

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Confusion

**Characters: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Spanner,

"Where are Kyoya's forces?" Tsuna asked – leaning against Spanner's chair as he stepped into the technical tent on the basecamp. With a few clicks, the map of the grounds that Spanner had pulled up was filled with bright spots. Tsuna examined it before saying, "Tell squads four and two to move in."

Spanner clicked a few more times until two identical green buttons popped up on the computer and he declared, "Cloud Squads Two and Four are to move in." Tsuna watched in mild amazement as dots began to move, even though he was used to the technology Spanner and Shoichi were constantly making it was still amazing.

"And can you find me Kyoya?"

"That might be a little harder," Spanner answered. He hummed before a rather large and deeper purple dot was revealed. "That's him. He's approaching the gardens." A moment later the screen was filled with an abundance of dark blue dots littered the screen. "These are Mukuro's men."

"Where's Mukuro?" Tsuna asked upon searching the screen for the mist guardian.

Spanner's lips turned down in an uncharacteristic frown, "He malfunctioned the tracker again." He looked up at Tsuna before going into a Shoichi-like rant, "You really do have to get him to stop that. Every time I have to fix that thing takes time away from-"

"I know," Tsuna interrupted. His eyes flashed orange before a he said, "I'll call Ken and Chikusa. They'll be able to clear this up."


	12. Bitter

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt**: Bitter

**Characters:** Tsunayoshi Sawada, Kurokawa Hana

Tsuna ruffled his hair as the women disappeared to get them the samples. He glanced at the women still in front of him and sighed, "Why am I here, again?"

"You're paying for the wedding," Hana replied swiftly. "You should be part of the planning at least."

"Oh, Hana, you don't have to-"

"But I want to," the future bride cut in. "You've done so much for me. Paying for my wedding because my parents hate my fiancé? You even brought a designer in to do my dress."

Tsuna's face flushed with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah but, Hana, we're family."

"I'm pretty sure not all Mafia bosses pay for the wedding of their family members and their future wives," Hana replied with a slight smile. The conversation disappeared as the owner returned with a plate of small cake samples. She smiled at the waitress before turning to Tsuna, "Now try some cake and shut up."

Tsuna made a face as he took the fork she held out, "Fine. Fine."


	13. Afterlife

**Like A Boss**

**Prompt: **Afterlife

**Character/Pairing: **Tsunayoshi Sawada + Guardians. 

Death was something all of them lived with on a daily basis. It was simply part of what they did – it was kill or be killed and honestly? They liked living, loved it in fact.

So naturally, they all had their own philosophy on it.

Mukuro was adamant about reincarnation – he'd seen it, he'd _lived_ it.

Yamamoto and Ryohei, ever the positive ones, were sure there was a heaven and that no matter what they would all be allowed into heaven because they weren't bad people. They just fought for their friends, their family.

Kyoya had the opposite opinion – heaven existed but there was no way they were going to get in.

Gokudera found it had to believe in anything – there were no facts! No evidence! So how could he come to a logical conclusion? Lambo wasn't quite sure what to belief when everyone made – what seemed like anyway – valid points.

And Tsuna?

Well, Tsuna didn't really care if there was a hell, another life, a heaven, or nothing all. As long as his family was together in it.


	14. Daybreak

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Daybreak

**Character: **Dino Cavallone, Romario

Light rose over the camp, giving blood staining the grass a light glitter and awakening the men on the field. From his perch on a rock, where he'd been sitting in thought for what seemed like hours, Dino watched his family rise.

Why? Why was this happening?

The Cavallone had never participated in these silly wars between the other families or done anything even remotely threatening in quite some time, unless you counted the many times Dino had almost killed himself (and those around him) with his clumsy nature.

His thoughts of how unfair, how wrong, how horrible, this was were interrupted by a call of, "Boss! Boss! _Dino!"_

Dino looked below him – below the high raised rock – to see Romario standing there with a horribly out of place grin on his face, "Romario? Wha-"

"It's the Vongola, sir," Romario answered. "The Vongola Decimo's guardians have arrived to help us." 

**E/n: **Because while Dino is the older brother, his little brother will _always_ help him when he needs it.


	15. Audience

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Audience

**Character: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Lambo Sawada, Yamamoto Takeshi, Chrome Dokuro, Gokudera Hayato, Ipin Sawada, Kyoya Hibari

"Slow down!" Tsuna hissed, grabbing the back of Lambo's shirt to stop the boy from running. "You don't need to run. We're early as it is since there are so many of us."

Lambo wiggled in his brother's hold, "But Tsuna!"

"Slow down," Tsuna repeated as he let go.

Gokudera took a long drag of his cigarette before saying, "It's not like you don't see Ipin practicing her martial arts every day."

"That's different!" the lightening guardian objected. "The stuff she does for competitions and the stuff she does for practice is completely different."

Yamamoto hummed, "Just let him go, Tsuna. Kyoya's already in there waiting isn't he?"

"Yes," Chrome added. "Ipin wanted him to leave with her."

"Sometimes I feel like I may have to compete with her for his affections," laughed Tsuna. Then he added, "Fine, go ahead Lambo. But be careful!"

Lambo grinned before running down the hall to the double doors.


	16. Endless Sorrow

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Endless Sorrow

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada

Tsuna blinked around the room, gripping the box in his hands a little more tightly. Even with the walls shaded oranges and the rainbow colored sky on the very back – containing an element for each guardian – the room seemed a little…sadder than the last time he had been in there.

Placing the box on the desk, he turned and glanced around the room – his eyes locking almost immediately on the droopy flowers on the windowsill. It was unlikely that the maids had forgotten to water them, especially with everything going on, and the window was open so it got plenty of sunshine.

He walked over to them and bent down, stroking one of the petals, "You must miss Grandpa too. All of us miss him too, especially Xanxus he just doesn't want to admit it to 'Vongola Trash.'"

His hand ran down petal and his finger gripped lightly onto the stem, "You know, I'm not sure I can do this job. Grandpa was so good at it and I just…I don't think I can do it like he did." He licked his lips before continuing, "But I promised him I'd take care of everybody so I'm going to try my best. I hope, you'll learn to love me as much as you loved him."

Tsuna ran a hand through his hair as he stood up, "I have to go, there's still some stuff in my own office. But when I come back I'll bring you some food okay?"

(-)

**E/n: **I'm crrrrying. I didn't want to kill Nono! IT JUST HAPPENED


	17. Firework

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Fireworks

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Haru, and Kyoko Sasagawa

"Tsuna where are you taking us?" questioned Haru, her hand holding Tsuna's left while Kyoko held the right. Both of the girls were blindfolded and stumbling in their heels as they went over the hills.

Tsuna laughed, "I can't tell you. It'd ruin the surprise."

"Tsu-na!" Kyoko whined. "Tell us, already!"

Tsuna let out another laugh, "Why do you think that you doing it instead with make me cave?"

Kyoko let out a laugh of her own, "Well, you did have a crush on me before you came into your sexuality."

"You are never going to let me live that down," he groaned. Finally, he stopped them and they all stalled. "Okay, go ahead and take the blind fold off." Just as the girls yanked the blindfolds off them, a loud bang went off and lights exploded in the sky.

"Oh!" squealed Haru as she looked up at them.

Kyoko's eyes lit with the same shine as Haru's as she looked at them, "Oh, Tsuna, what are these for?"

Tsuna turned and smiled at the both of them, "Happy 13th friendship anniversary. Thank you for putting up with all the tears, shoot outs, and burned lemon cookies."


	18. Wishing

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Wishing

**Characters: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Ipin Sawada, Lambo Sawada, Futa Sawada

Tsuna was bent over near the fire searching for the marshmallows and chocolate when he heard Ipin squeal, "Tsu-nii! It's a shoot star!"

"Huh?" the box of graham crackers dropped from his hands. His large brown eyes turned up to the sky to find there was indeed a large streak in the sky. "Oh! Make a wish guys."

A moment later he saw, Lambo clasp his hands together and looked up at the sky, whispering, "I wish for lots of candy and a whole basket of new grenades!"

Sitting next to him, Ipin spoke softly, "I wish to get first place in my competition next Friday!"

"I wish for lots and lots of new books!" Futa wished with a smile on his face.

Tsuna smiled at them before turning his own head up to the star and whispering, "I wish to be strong enough to protect my siblings no matter what happens."

(-)

**E/n: **Incase anyone is confused, yes I list all of them as "Sawada" because Nana is raising them all. They're her kids no matter what you say.


	19. Tomorrow

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Tomorrow

**Characters: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kyoya Hibari

"What the hell is going on?" growled Kyoya, his head titled at a weird angle as he attempted to talk on his phone and knock the oncoming attackers out. "I've been shot at, kicked, and almost punched with storm flames several times and this was supposed to be a level C mission!"

Tsuna laughed awkwardly on the other end of the line, "Yes, well. I must have done it when I was working long hours on no sleep."

"Uh-huh."

Tsuna hummed, "We have dinner plans with members of the CEDEF tomorrow about when you'll be taking over. Think you can get back in time?"

Spinning and knocking another one of the on comers out, he replied, "I'll be there. Six right?"

"Yes."

"I'll be back by four," Kyoya promised. Before hanging up he added, "And next time you let Mukuro rank missions come up with a better excuse."


	20. Oppression

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Oppression

**Characters: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Akito **(Like a Boss 46), **Sasagawa Hana

"Is it true?" Ryohei declared, slamming the door to Tsuna's office open and rushing towards the desk.

Tsuna winced, why did they keep_ slamming_ it?, before asking, "Is what true? Ryohei, to many rumors are going around as of late."

"That Akito's-" he cut himself off. He swallowed, hoping the emotions would disappear, before trying again, "That Akito's family is back?"

"Oh…" Tsuna focused his attention on his sun guardian. "Yes, there have been reports. But Ryohei, Akito loves you and Hana, nothing could make him-"

"His parents. Are they….?"

Realizing nothing he said would make Ryohei stop thinking about this, Tsuna said, "We don't have names or anything yet. We just know they're back in the game. I'll have Chrome look into it and get back to you though."

Ryohei nodded dimly, "Y-Yeah…I'm uh...Can you cancel that plane to Jamaica?"

"What? I thought you were going on vacation with-"

"Tsuna," a soft voice called from the door and he turned his head to find Ipin standing there. "I brought your lunch."

"Oh uh…thanks Ipin," he declared, watching Ryohei walk – wobble – out of the room. "I'll cancel the plane in the morning. Just in case you change your mind."


	21. Agony

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt:** Agony

**Characters**: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi,

"Nggn," Yamamoto groaned - the sound shallow and full of pain. The blood coating his face made Tsuna queasy but he kept his friends hand tightly with in his own.

"It's gonna be okay, Takeshi," he whispered, partly for himself, as tears welled in his eyes. "We'll get you back home and Ryohei can fix you up." He brushed a hand lightly over the area near the gash, "It's so minor he won't even need his flames."

"T-Tsuna," Yamamoto forced out, "wh-where's Hayato."

"He's with Mukuro. He asked me to go back with you."

"No! Tsuna, y-you can't let him get-"

"Hayato will be fine," Tsuna assured his rain guardian, giving his hand a tight squeeze. "He loves you so he wants to avenge you. I couldn't take that away from him."

"But he'll-"

Tsuna shook his head, "Mukuro will take care of him. I promise."

There was a short silence before Yamamoto relaxed a bit, "I'll just pass out now."

"Mkay."

And Yamamoto did just that.

**E/n: **because Yamamoto and Chrome are the only ones without singular drabbles with Tsuna.

I'm trying to figure something out for Chrome. Once I do all the guardians singularly, feel free to send in a character you want to see.

Also: You remember how I said I was thinking about doing a full story after this? Well how would you feel if instead of that I did drabbles on The Sky Trio (Byakuran/Yuni/Tsuna) featuring the other sky users (Xanxy/Dino/Enma (WHO COUNTS DAMN IT!))


	22. Return

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Return

**Characters: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chrome Dokuro

"Bossu," Chrome's soft voice invaded the office as she peeked her head into the door to make sure he wasn't busy before proceeding in.

Tsuna smiled widely, "Chrome! I didn't even know you were back."

"I just got back a few hours ago," she replied. She held out an indigo folder, "My mission report."

"Thanks," he declared, putting into a nearby pile of folders. Chrome gave him another smile before turning to leave the room. "Ne, Chrome, are you busy?"

"No, I was just going to say hello to the others."

"Good, good!" he stood up, grabbing something from one of his drawers before approaching her. "Let's go out for lunch. It's been a while since we've done something together."

Her lips turned up in a wide smile, "Okay Bossu!"


	23. Protection

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Protection

**Character: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro

Tsuna's eyebrows knitted together as he watched his guardians. After a moment he said, "You're over doing it."

"We never overdo it," Gokudera replied swiftly as he lit a cigarette. "We're just making sure you don't get hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Tsuna objected. "I don't need three of you sitting outside the door while I'm meeting with our allies." Seeing none of them even twitch, he sighed, "The sad part is the others would be here too if they weren't busy."

Yamamoto laughed, "Well, that's just how it is. We're watching out for you."

Tsuna groaned, "I don't need watching!"

"Kufufu, I disagree," Mukuro replied. "You've almost been injured far too many times."

"And I could have fought them all off!" exclaimed Tsuna, feeling his frustration grow. "But you guys kept jumping in before I could!" He huffed and spun on his heel disappearing into the office to wait for his guest.


	24. Boxes

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Boxes

**Characters:**

When they finished high school, all of them got a year before their ceremony, taking their guardianship from Nono's guardians. During the year, they did whatever they were assigned by the Vongola.

Kyoya's was with the Cavallone, Ryohei's was a mission – exposing an underground fighting ring, Mukuro had taken Fran and trained himself by training him, Squalo had taken Yamamoto on his own journey to fight 100 swordsmen, Gokudera had been _somewhere _with Fon – he'd never released the details to them, Tsuna's year had been spent stuck to Nono like a shadow, and Chrome had been with the Varia – with Mammon to be specific.

(-)

Tsuna leaned against the doorway of Lambo's bedroom, examining the stacked boxes and things scattered around the room still. Despite his protests, the Vongola had decided Lambo's year would be spent with the Bonivo.

"Tsuna-nii! We have to go!" Lambo's voice floated up into the bedroom. "Are you coming?"

His mother had raised Lambo since he was five. He might now have been there when Tsuna was a kid, but Lambo was still his brother. The idea of giving him to the only family with the power to take him away, scared him beyond belief. But some part of him knew that Lambo needed to face the Bonivo – the parents that hadn't come after him.

Tsuna took a breath before calling back, "I'm coming!" He glanced at his brothers room one last time before bounding down the stairs.


	25. Hope

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Hope

**Character: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Xanxus, 

Sawada shifted nervously under Xanxus's cold glare.

"Um…" he began, searching for the words best to use in this situation with this person. "Grand-I mean No-I mean uh…"

"I get the picture," Xanxus interrupted, his gaze intensifying as he sipped the wine. "What is it he wants me to do so badly he's using _you_ as a medium?"

"What? No!" Tsuna exclaimed and people turned their heads towards the loud voice. He blushed, "T-This is actually an me thing. Nono said that um…I'll be Decimo officially soon you see and well…"

"Will you cut to the point trash?"

"Oh! Y-Yes! Well, he said I needed to pick a Vongola Council…"

"And this has what to do with me? You'll pick the CEDEF like he did as your internal."

"Well no actually," Tsuna's face turned a bright red. "I don't have a close relationship with my father and I was wondering if you would be my internal advisor? Because well the Varia is a branch of the Vongola…"

Xanxus leaned back in his chair, containing the shock he felt, "Who are the allies you chose?"

"W-Well The Cavallone and the Shimon…"

Silence settled between them as the nervous waitress – obviously intimidated by serving customers in such expensive clothing – set their food down in front of them.

And even though he hadn't gotten an answer, Xanxus showing a bit of interest in who he would be working with made Tsuna think he just might do it. 

**E/n: **Okay so I've mentioned it a few times, so I'll clarify on the Vongola Council (head canon anyways).

First there's the Guardian Council which is obviously the Guardians, they make lesser decisions. The Vongola Council consists of the current head of the Vongola (Tsuna in this case), the leader of one of the Vongola's other organizations (CEDEF for Nono, Varia for Tsuna), and two trusted Allies (The Cavallone and The Shimon for Tsuna). They make decisions like accepting people into or kicking them out of the allied families, and a few war decisions might be made but not always in the case of the Allies being in the Vongola Council.

Tsuna has the last decision but he usually goes with everyone's decisions

So this all the sums up to: Headcanon Vongola is a huge Democracy.


	26. Preparation

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Preparation

**Characters: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyoko, Haru Miura

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna called out as he entered the soon-to-be Vongola Orphanage. "Haru-chan?"

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed as she entered the lobby. Her face was dusted with sherbet orange paint and her clothes had shades of blue, purple, and pink spotting it. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought the things you asked for," Tsuna declared. "One hundred beds and the bedsets you asked for, dressers, those plastic drawer things, and desks. The money for you to go get food will be added to the new bank account in the morning."

"Thank you Tsuna," Haru declared with a grin as she entered from the opposite side of the room, her clothes spotted with the same colors. "For all of this."

"You really don't have to thank me," he said with a nervous grin. After a moment he added, "I have to get going now. I have some paperwork to take care of." He kissed both of them on the cheek, "I'll see you two at dinner then?"


	27. Beautiful

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Beautiful

**Characters: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chrome Dokuro

It's tradition for the new Boss to dance with each of his guardians at the ball after his Inheritance schedule. So when Tsuna approaches Chrome, she slides easily from Ken's arms to his.

"I'm sorry about this," he declared, his hand feather light on his back. "You guys are about to get married. You probably want to spend time with him."

Chrome smiled, "No, it's fine. There will be plenty of time for that on our honeymoon." A light blush covered Tsuna's face as he lifted his hand, twirling her. Her dress was a pale violet color with spaghetti straps and a low V-neck. As she spun her body, the button spun out around her like a blooming flower. When he pulled her back to him, she asked, "When are you and Kyoya going to?"

"Going too…?" Tsuna questioned.

"Get married," Chrome answered. "Ryohei is on the fast track with Hana, Yamamoto and Gokudera are basically married already, and Mukuro-sama isn't even dating anyone seriously…."

Tsuna's blush deepened, "I don't know… I don't want Kyoya to feel tied down."

"He won't."

The song came to a close and he released her from his grip. As she moved to return to Ken, he called after her, "Chrome, you look really nice tonight."

Chrome smiled and returned, "You do too."


	28. Lies

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Lies

**Characters: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato

"You lied to me," Gokudera hissed, his hands gripping Tsuna's desk. "You told me you wouldn't send Takeshi on that mission!"

Tsuna bit his lip, "I didn't send him alone. Xanxus agreed to spare Squalo for it."

"You sent him into an enemy base with Squalo!" Gokudera exclaimed, rage boiling in his eyes. Tsuna flinched back, Gokudera had never gotten angry with him like this. "Going with Squalo might as well be a death sentence!"

"Squalo's extremely capable, Gokudera," Tsuna replied, feeling defensive even if Squalo wasn't one of his men directly. "And he and Yamamoto are extremely close, he wouldn't do anything to harm him."

"Tsuna you promised me not to send Yamamoto and in the end not only did you send him, but you sent him with the loudest member of the family!"

Silence settled between them for a long time before Gokudera turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Tsuna hadn't known it was possible to feel this bad.


	29. Underneath

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Underneath

**Character: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, 

"So?" Spanner questioned as Tsuna returned to the staircase. "What do you think? It's got a much better security system then the one you saw in the future since all three of us worked on it."

Tsuna hummed, "It's nice. All of us have rooms?"

"Yes," Spanner replied. "All the rooms are soundproofed and you and Kyoya are in a different hall then Mukuro."

"The Varia's rooms?"

"We made a whole section under this one for them. Sandwiched inbetween the two is a whole floor of training rooms and each section has two ways out of the bunker without going through the other sections."

Tsuna processed that for a minute before saying, "So if this place sets on fire, all of us have a way out."

Spanner shrugged, "If you want to put it like that."

Tsuna nodded, patting Spanner's shoulder as he led him out of the bunker, "Now let's hope we never need it like we did in the other future."


	30. Hide

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Hide

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Shouchi 

Tsuna blinked as he rounded a corner of an abandoned wing – having needed time somewhere his guardians couldn't constantly bang his door open – to find Shouchi plastered against the wall with his arms around his knees.

"Um…Shouchi?" Tsuna questioned softly, drawing the redheads attention to him. "Why are you sitting here?"

Shouchi rubbed his cheek against his knee before saying, "I can't take them. I mean, doesn't Byakuran have his own family to take care of?"

Brown eyes blinked, "Byakuran is here?"

"Yes," Shouchi groaned, "and he's fighting with Spanner in the lab. How am I supposed to work with them being so irritating! Their taking up all of my space!"

Tsuna was quiet for a minute before he sunk down to the floor with him, "My guardians are a bunch of children. They keep interrupting my work with their problems. I'm pretty sure my door is broken."

They gave a mutual sigh and their heads dropped on top of each other's.

"We need new friends," they said in unison. 

**E/n: **So concerned with the guardians that I rarely write drabbles with the extended family.

Also: my poor babies


	31. Diary

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Diary

**Characters: **Ipin Sawada, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Kyoya Hibari

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was my birthday!_

_Everyone had breakfast together which was noisy and fun. Gokudera didn't even get into an argument with anyone today, but I think that's because Tsuna-nii or Kyoya-nii threatened him. Afterwards Lambo and I visited the kids at the Orphanage and they agreed to play whatever I wanted all day! I chose Ninjas and Princesses. _

_We played for a long time before Tsuna-nii came and got me. Kyoya-nii and him took me out to dinner at this expensive Chinese restaurant – the only Chinese restaurant around here. Then they took me shopping and let me get whatever I wanted. When we went home I had customized chopsticks with my face on them, three bags of new clothes, and the whole set of Working Barbies. _

_Master Fon couldn't come this year but he still sent me a letter telling me he would be here next week and would five me my present then._

_I had a really fun time. I love Tsuna-nii lots and lots!_

_Love, Ipin. _


	32. Unforseen

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Unforeseen

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Kyoya Hibari

"Damn it," Tsuna mumbled, his forehead against the desk. "I should have known this would happen. I should have-"

Kyoya's hand touched the back of his head, "Tsunayoshi, everyone is okay."

"No, no their not!" Tsuna objected, shaking his head. "Chrome has a hole through her arm!"

"Which is being taken care of," Kyoya murmured, his lips soft against Tsuna's ear. "Ryohei and Lussuria are both giving her their full attention and she knew what she was going into when she accepted the mission."

Tsuna just shook his head, rocking against the desk, "I knew she was having health problems lately too!"

"Tsunayoshi!" Kyoya snapped his voice firm. "Chrome will be alright. Lussuria said she's just having some side effects from the transplant. You know, she wouldn't like you worrying about her like this."

There was a moment of silence.

"Can we go see her?"

"She's not awake yet, but Ryohei said it's okay to watch her sleep."


	33. Conditional

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Conditional

**Characters: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Enma Kozart 

"This is incredibly stupid," Tsuna muttered as he and Enma left the meeting room. The decimo's walked side by side, their shoulders bumping every now and then. "You didn't actually kill me and it was years ago so why is everyone still hung up about this?"

"Tsuna I tried to _kill_ you," Enma exclaimed. "That's a big deal."

Tsuna shook his head, "Honestly, without you doing what you did I probably would be the person I am now." He gave a heavy sigh and squeezed the others shoulder. "It's okay, right Enma?"

"No it's really-"

"Enma," Tsuna cut in fixing a look on the (slightly) shorter male. "You're my best friend. You know that right?"

"W-What?" Enma's eyes began to prickle with oncoming tears. "Tsuna…"

There was a moment of silence before Tsuna wrapped an arm around Enma's shoulders, "Let's go find something to eat okay? What about Pasta today?"

**E/n: **First in a series of three drabbles requested by Pokepika's Haunt. I actually had no trouble with this one, which is a surprise because I expected it to be a little hard when I needed it to fit with a certain character.


	34. Gone

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Gone

**Characters: ** Tsunayoshi Sawada, Kyoya Hibari, Iemitsu Sawada (in a way)

Around him, Tsuna could hear Basil and his mother crying and he could make out Enma across the room with a strange look on his face – something much calmer than usual – but he just stared at the body in the coffin in front of him.

After a moment, he felt a body slip close to him, "Tsuna?"

"Everyone keeps-" Tsuna broke off, clutching his hands. "Everyone keeps talking about how great a man he was and how much he loved me but I can't see that way. He wasn't there for me when I needed him. It was mom and I for the longest time. Then Reborn came and-" His hand tightened on the one Kyoya had slipped into his grip. "And I had a_ dad_ finally. Someone who took care of me and that I wanted to be like." He wiped at a stray tear in his eye, "God, Kyoya, I'm not even sad he's dead."

Kyoya reached around and brushed a lock of brown hair from Tsuna's eyes. He waited a beat, making sure Tsuna was done talking, before saying, "We should leave. There's already talk about why the rest of the guardians and Reborn didn't show up and I don't like the way people keep eyeing Enma." Tsuna looked at Iemitsu's body once more before spinning away.

He strolled across the room to retrieve Enma and kiss his mother before leaving. 

**E/n: **Here's the second of the requested drabbles.

I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'm writing a Harry Potter story that takes up a lot of my time.


	35. Happy Birthday To You

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Happy Birthday To You

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Lambo Sawada,

Lambo played with the hem of his shirt as he stood in front of Tsuna's desk, watching as the Decimo rumbled through his desk drawers. The brunette sighed, "I know I had it right here... I'm so sorry this is taking so long, Lambo."

Lambo didn't say anything, just nodded. But after several more minutes of silent rummaging he finally spat out, "Tsuna, I really don't know what I did but whatever it is, I'm really sorry!"

Tsuna sat up, blinking several times, before drawing slowly, "I'm not mad at you, Lambo. As far as I know, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why are you-" He gestured out at the desk.

"Because I'm going to see some of our alliance members in America tomorrow so i'll be gone for you birthday!" Tsuna exclaimed.

He pulled a brightly wrapped package from under his desk and handed it to Lambo with a bright smile, "Happy Birthday, otooto."

**E/n: **Okay so for those of you didn't know, the reason you didn't get an update for MONTHS was because my sister completely wrecked my old computer – placing a giant black ink spot all over the inside screen- but now I've got a new one and any of you that are still around should look forward to the new drabbles!

This was actually a prompt for a while ago, but I just realized I'd skipped it xD Remember you can send me character requests if you'd like – or resend some if it did before our Hiatus o/o

*Otooto is little brother in Japanese.


	36. Clear Skies

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Clear Skies

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada with mentions of the rest of the "inner circle"

Sitting in the gardens of the mansion, Tsuna heard a loud scream.

He spun around, worry pulsing through him, to find Yamamoto tackling Gokudera to the ground with a smile on his face. The storm was putting up a weak fight, but Tsuna knew them well enough to know it was more routine then actually not wanting any contact with his partner.

The scream made him pause, looking away from the paperwork he'd brought outside to work on, and look around despite knowing who it had come.

His eyes drifted over to find Ryohei and Hana sitting at one of the tables in the garden, surrounded by lilacs and roses as they ate the cakes and tea brought out for them by the chefs. Mukuro and Chrome were seated at another table, the girl waving her hands as she told a story – her wedding ring glinting off her fingers as a reminder of her recent union with Ken. He let his eyes drift again, spotting the outlines of Lambo, Ipin, Futa, and the girls on the jungle gym in the distance.

"Tsunayoshi," the brunette's head snapped up to find Kyoya peering down at him with crossed arms. "What are you doing?"

Tsuna gave a brief smile, waving around the piles in his hand, "Reborn has been finishing up these forms."

The Cloud hummed, "We're going out for lunch."

"We are?"

"Yes, come on."

Tsuna let himself be led away with the knowledge that everyone he cared for was happy and safe.


	37. Heartache

**Like a Boss**

**Prompt: **Heartache

**Characters: **Ken, Tsunayoshi Sawada

"Ken?" Tsuna called out as he entered the den to find the usually loud blonde sitting silently with knees drawn up to his chest. He hesitated for a minute – Ken and Chikusa both tended not to associate with the rest of them, always sticking close to Mukuro – before settling on the other side of the couch. "Is everything okay?"

Ken was silent for a minute, Tsuna briefly though that he wasn't going to answer, before he spoke, "It's just quiet in the room. I'm not used – I'm not used to sleeping by myself. I was always with Chikusa in the school and then we roomed together here."

"Oh, this is the first mission Chrome's spent away for more then a day since you guys started sleeping together isn't it?" Tsuna drawled, looking up at the ceiling.

"Mhm."

Tsuna hesitated a beat before saying, "I could go grab some extra pillows and we could sleep down here together."

The blonde looked startled at the suggestion before he nodded, "That'd be okay..."


End file.
